


Lightning Dreams

by P3ACHII3_DR3YAR



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P3ACHII3_DR3YAR/pseuds/P3ACHII3_DR3YAR
Summary: Come get yourself a dose or two of Mr. Dreyar*🍋Lemons/Smut and Fluff 🥰included*( I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL...ALL CREDIT GOES TO HIRO MASHIMA)
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day in Magnolia, and you despise everything about the holiday. Maybe a certain Dragon Slayer could make this day better for you.

**"I HATE VALENTINE'S DAY! "**   
I hated the roses, the candy, the lovey-dovey bullshit. I swear I'm not always like this; I'm normally a happy person any other day; blame it on my cheating ex-boyfriend. For a few years, I have been single, my only companions being my guildmates. Not that I wasn't interested in anyone, I didn't want to waste my time getting my heart broken **AGAIN**. 

  
I was hoping to stay locked in my apartment, but I promised Cana that I'd have a few shots with her at the guild. _Why did I have to be so friendly_? I threw my blanket off, knocking my purple exceed, Adora, to the floor. " _Sorry, Adora_ ," I say, picking her up and kissing the top of her head. " _No worries, **Y/N** , I know Valentine's Day isn't your favorite...though I think today will be a good day,_" she replies, smoothing her fur. I huff and dragged myself to the bathroom, showered, brush my teeth, and wrapped myself in my favorite fluffy **F/C** towel. Considering the cool weather, I decided on a pair of denim jeans, my **F/C** crop top sweater, and matching studded booties. Walking into the kitchen, I grabbed my messenger bag from the counter and draped it across my body. 

  
Turning toward the door, I caught a glimpse of the bottle of vodka sitting on the bar. " _Just one shot, **Y/N** , just to ease your mind,"_ I said internally while grabbing the bottle. I flicked the top off and turned the bottle up, the liquid warming my chest. Sighing, I placed the bottle down, calling over my shoulder for Adora, and walked out the door. 

  
As we got closer to the guild, I was most definitely regretting leaving my apartment. Everywhere I turned, I saw couples hugged up, kissing and holding hands, bouquets of various flowers, cards, and chocolates. " _Damn you, Cana_..." I mumbled, shuddering as we continued toward the guild. 

  
**~10 Minutes Later...~**  
" _Mavis, help me,_ " sighing as I pushed the doors open. Glancing around the room, I rolled my eyes at the lovebirds; Juvia and Gray were playing tonsil hockey. Lucy and Natsu were exchanging gifts. Even little Wendy was blushing as Romeo handed her a giant teddy bear. Looking toward the bar, I noticed Cana was missing from her usual spot. She was probably still in bed, resting up for the long day of drinking she had planned. Truthfully, I was a little happy about her absence; that "shot" of vodka was still burning my chest. 

  
Turning my head, I caught of glimpse of the blond dragon slayer. He was sitting alone, eyes closed with his feet comfortably propped up on the table. _Gods, he was gorgeous!_ I'll admit it; I've had a major crush on Laxus Dreyar since I joined the guild about 5 years ago. He caught my attention when Makarov shared that we had similar Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. I've been head over heels ever since. I loved the way he walked with so much pride, his cocky smile...just made me melt, and the way he ran his fingers through his hair when he was frustrated or nervous. I've had dreams of feeling his lips against mine as I run my fingers through his hair. 

  
Chewing my bottom lip, I mentally kick myself. _Laxus is_ ** _not_** _interested in you, **Y/N**_. _You're not even his type_. I sigh. _A girl can dream, though, right_? I walk over to a corner table and quietly slide into the booth. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out my sketchbook and pencils. Out of habit, I tap the end of my nose with my pencil, hoping for some sort of inspiration. Peeking over at my crush, I smile before sketching my new piece of artwork. 

  
**~1 Hour Later...~**  
Placing my colored pencil down, I smile at my handiwork. Flinching, I close my book frantically, nearly dropping it when I hear my name. " _Hey **Y/N** , I didn't see you come in_." I looked up to see Mira smiling down at me. " _Hey Mira, I've been here for a bit; just drawing to pass the time; I was waiting on Cana,_ " nodding, her face lighting up as she spun on her heels, running back towards the bar. " _I have something for you,_ " she called over her shoulder. Raising my eyebrows, I placed my art supplies inside my bag, waiting for her to return.

  
" _First, I have a message from Cana; she said that she would fill you in tomorrow on how her date with Bickslow went_..." I stood to my feet, snatching my bag. " _I could've stayed in bed and avoided this whole damned day,_ " I snapped. " _Thanks, Mira,_ " I said, turning toward the doors. " _Wait, **Y/N** , there's something else here for you_" She handed me a huge red box topped with a matching bow. " _Happy Valentine's Day, **Y/N**_ ," she stated as she walked away, giggling.

  
**~10 Minutes Later...~**  
I sat on my couch, tossing back my third shot of vodka. Exhaling, I glanced at the box next to me, pondering its contents. " _This has to be from Cana...she knows I can't stay mad at her,"_ I laughed, shaking my head. I slowly slid the top from the box, raising an eyebrow at what I saw. I picked up the pink stationery and read it. 

  
" _Happy Valentine's Day, **Y/N.** I have waited 3 years to tell you how I feel. Meet me on the hill overlooking Lake Scilliora at 8 P.M. for my big reveal Signed, Your Secret Admirer._" 

  
I reread the note before I finally placed it down. " _Secret admirer? Cana, you're laying it on pretty thick,_ " I say, shrugging my shoulders, " _I guess I'll play along_ " Laying the note down, I pulled out a red laced romper, a pair of golden sandals, and a small gold jewelry box. Opening the box, I gasped at the golden crystal necklace and matching earrings. Standing in front of my mirror, I ran my fingers over the material of the romper. " _Hmm, gotta hand it to her; the girl has taste_ " Looking up at my wall clock, noticing I had a few hours to train, I went to lay the gifts on my bed. 

  
**~2 Hours Later...~**  
My muscles ached from training in the forest. " _I could really use a nice long bubble bath_ " After adding bubble bath and lavender oil, I slowly slid my body in the tub, relaxing immediately. I reached under the water, massaging the soreness from my legs and arms. Closing my eyes, I slid deeper into the water, resting my arms on the exterior of the tub.

  
I jolted, sitting up in the water, rubbing my eyes as I look around the bathroom. " _Damn, I fell asleep_ " I dunked my head under the water to wash my hair, then stood to grab a towel and wrapped it around my body; I stood in front of the mirror and towel-dried my hair. I walked into my bedroom and looked at my clock. " _Shit, It's 7:30. I'm going to be late_!" I quickly dried myself off, throwing the towel on my desk. I grabbed a pair of lace black panties and a matching bra before getting dressed. I slid on the golden sandals and jewelry before heading into the bathroom to brush my teeth and style my **H/C** wavy hair into a braided bun. I took one last look at myself in the mirror before grabbing my purse and running out the door. 

  
**~ 30 Minutes Later~**  
_"How can someone that trains as much as I do, be so damned out of breath_?" I stopped to catch my breath against a tree. After a few minutes, I trudged a little further. As I reached the top of the hill, I saw a blanket laid out on the ground with a picnic basket. Walking up slowly, I smiled, peering out over the lake. Hearing someone walk behind me, I turned quickly, running into a hard chest. Peering up, I caught the gray eyes of Laxus. I immediately stepped back, apologizing as I nervously chewed my lip. " S-Sorry, Laxus," I mumbled, looking down at my feet. I heard him chuckle then clear his throat. " _No problem, small fry_..." "... _Y-you look beautiful._ " 

  
I lifted my head, gaping at him, taking in his outfit as his eyes swept down my body. He was wearing a red button-down shirt with the top buttons undone and a pair of black pants. " _Happy Valentine's Day, **Y/N**_ ," extending a single rose with shaky hands. I grasped the rose, putting it to my nose. " _Happy Valentine's Day, Laxus_ " I glanced at the blanket again, finally noticing that Laxus' coat was laid out next to the picnic basket. " _Oh Gods,_ " I gasped, turning my body toward Laxus. " _Y-you're my_..." He nodded his head, smirking as he grabbed my hand, leading me toward the blanket. " _Let's have a seat._ " 

  
Nervously running his hand through his hair, Laxus cleared his throat. " _I've been wanting to tell you for a while now_ " " _I'm not good with planning, so I had Mira and Cana help me plan all this,_ " He said, looking into my eyes. " _I overheard the 'Gossip Girls' talking about how much you hated Valentine's Day, so I thought I would try to change that..._ " 

  
I was speechless. Laxus is my **Secret Admirer**!? " _I didn't even think that he noticed me,_ " I screamed internally. Realizing that I hadn't heard anything that the dragon slayer said, I shook my head of my thoughts. " _I understand if you don't feel the same way,_ " He looked down at his hands, fidgeting with his fingers. " _You're just as nervous as I am,_ " I giggled. Blushing, I looked up, meeting his eyes. " _Yea,_ " he chuckled, rubbing his neck nervously. " _How about we talk while we eat?_ " I nodded my head as he opened the basket, retrieving a bottle of wine, wine glasses, cheese, and a large bowl of fruit. 

  
After talking and laughing for what seemed like hours, we sat in silence, enjoying the view of the calm lake. I felt Laxus' fingers skim mine as he intertwined our fingers. I let out a small squeal as he pulled my body close to his chest, wrapping his strong arms around me. I shivered anxiously, moving in closer to lay my head back against his chest. We remained in this position until I felt him move, his hand grabbing my face, turning my head to meet his piercing gray eyes. " _I don't want to wait another year and miss the chance to tell you how I feel_..." "... _I love you, **Y/N** ; let me prove to you that we're not all heart breakers._" 

  
Before I had the chance to respond, he crashed his lips against mine, causing me to let out a small whimper. He pulled me closer, deepening the kiss as I slid my hands into his hair. _This is so much better than my dreams._ Eventually, Laxus pulled away, allowing us to breathe. " _What do you say, **Y/N**?_" he whispered against my lips. " _I love you too, Laxus. I know you'll never hurt me_ " He captured my lips briefly before pulling me back to his chest. He wraps his coat around us and rests his head on my shoulder as we look out over the lake. Maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all. 


	2. After Work Stress-Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus has a long day at work, and you take it upon yourself to relieve his stress.

The front door slammed as I took the lasagna out of the oven. I turned the oven off and peeked into the living room, looking at Laxus' clothes thrown on the floor. "Looks like babe had a bad day at work," I sighed as I grabbed the clothing from the floor. I walked upstairs and dropped the clothes in our hamper, placing his shoes on his side of the bed. 

I slowly peeled off my dress and walked into our bathroom to join my husband. Stepping into the steamy shower, I wrapped my arms around his back, hugging him tightly. "Long day at the office, love?" Exhaling roughly, he mumbled, "You don't know the half of it." "Wanna talk about it?" I asked as I kissed the middle of his back. "Not really, babe." I rub my fingers down his abdomen and work my way to his back, kneading his tense muscles. He groaned softly as his body relaxed under my hands. 

He turned around, pinning me against the cold shower wall. Lifting me by my thighs, he wrapped my legs around his waist. I let out a gasp as he fisted his hand in my hair, yanking my head back to drag his teeth against my neck. I moaned softly as his teeth sank into my shoulder, sucking the sensitive spot. His tongue continued up my neck before he hungrily kissed my lips. He slid his tongue into my mouth, whirling it with mine. Feeling his hard member against my stomach, I instinctively tighten my legs around his waist, clinging to him. 

Pulling away for air, I dropped my legs, grabbing his waist to turn his body, pushing him against the wall. I stood on my tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on his lips as I licked down his chest to his 'happy trail.' Dropping down to my knees, I take his member in my hands, giving it a few strokes, then licking from the base to the head, earning a hiss from my husband. I wrapped my lips around him, slowly taking his shaft into my mouth. I look up, meeting his lust-filled grey eyes, and winked. He groaned, clutching my hair out my face, while he laid his head back against the wall. I skillfully twisted my hands as I bob my head, alternating between sucking and twirling my tongue around his shaft. His grip tightened in my hair as he pushed himself further down my throat. I dragged my nails down his thighs, leaving red marks as I stick out my tongue, relaxing my throat as I moan around him. 

He growled as I felt him twitch in my mouth. He pulled his member from my mouth and tugged me to my feet. I reached behind us, fumbling to turn the shower off. Leaning down, he captured my swollen lips, sucking, biting, moaning as he lifted me, holding me behind my thighs. He thrusts deeply inside me, stretching me out as I let out a loud groan. I yelped, fisting a handful of his blond hair as I gripped him tightly. With each deep thrust, he pulls me down on him, causing me to drag my nails across his back. 

"God, I've been needing to be inside you" "Feeling you wrapped so tight around me," he hissed, kissing my lips, ramming himself deeper inside me. I could only respond with a soft whimper, my eyes rolling back. He slowed his strokes and pulled out, turning me around, my nipples hardening as my chest brushes the cold wall. He grabbed one breast with one hand, using the other to smack my ass as he slammed back inside of me. 

"F-fuck, baby" "Again!" I moaned out. Smacking my ass again, he pounded into me harder. "Ooh, God!" He gripped my hair, pulling my body back against his chest. I felt his arm snake around to rub my clit. "Cum for me, baby," he groaned, nipping at my ear. I moaned out as he forced me to arch my back. 

I tried to breathe slowly; my husband's torturous pounding leaving me breathless. I felt his hand smack my ass again, forcing out a loud moan. "Please, don't stop," I begged. "I-I'm so close" He pulled my body against his chest, rubbing my clit roughly. His strokes became sloppy as I tightened myself around him, trying to get him to explode. He whispered in my ear. "Are you ready to cum for me, baby?" Not trusting my voice, I nodded. 

Instantly, he turned me around, placing my left leg on his shoulder. His fingers dug into the opposite thigh as he held it tight, pounding me mercilessly. I grabbed his waist, pulling him closer to me, sucking softly on the sensitive spot of his neck. He continued to pound into me, my nails digging into his arms as my legs began shaking uncontrollably. 

"You like the way I'm pounding you, baby?" He moans gruffly in my ear, nipping at my earlobe.

"Fuck!" "Y-yes, baby!" I gasp. "It feels so g-good...Harder!" He grips my thigh, thrusting deeper and deeper inside. I bit down on his shoulder, feeling my release getting closer with every stroke. He pushed in further, dipping his head down to bite my nipple. "Laxus!" I screamed, the coil inside me breaking, and my walls quivered violently around him. He cursed, twitching as he exploded inside me. My walls clamped around his member, draining him as he growled, slowly releasing my aching leg. 

We leaned our foreheads together, slowly catching our breath. Laxus kissed my lips softly. "Thanks, babe, I really needed that," he said breathlessly. "Happy to relieve your stress, my love." I winked at him as I turned the shower back on, stepping under the stream, washing my body.

"Better hurry up and get cleaned up, or dinner will get cold," I say over my shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing down my neck. "The only thing I'm worried about eating is you." he purred in my ear. Facing him, I pulled him closer, our lips inches apart, "How about after dinner, we have dessert?" "Strawberries and chocolate?" I tap my lip playfully. "I think I can arrange that" Quickly rinsing my body off, I step out of the shower, sauntering out of our bathroom. 

~10 Minutes Later...~

LAXUS' POV

I walked downstairs, towards the kitchen, stomach growling. As I get closer to the kitchen, I hear Y/N humming softly. Rounding the corner, I stop in my tracks, my mouth going dry. I scanned her body slowly, taking in her smooth legs and thighs. My mouth starts to water when I see chocolate syrup cascading down from her breasts to her creamy thighs. "Ready to eat?" she said seductively, legs spread wide, and her lips wrapped around a strawberry. "Hell Yea" I growl, placing her leg on my shoulder, leaning down to lick the chocolate from her inner thigh. "I think I'll start with dessert."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, comments are most definitely encouraged and appreciated.


	3. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus comes home after a 6-month long mission to his wife/mate, round and pregnant.

LAXUS' POV*

I was over this train ride already. I had a bad headache, my body was sore, and I tried my best to keep from shocking Freed and Evergreen into oblivion; their constant arguing was driving me insane. Normally after a mission, I'd stop by a nearby bar and have a few drinks with the Thunder Legion before heading home, but I needed to see my mate. After spending six months on a mission, I vowed that I'd never stay away that long again. Plus, we had enough jewel saved up to hold us over for the next few months, and I intended spending all of that time with Y/N. 

Once our train stopped, I adjusted my sound pods around my ears, grabbed my bag, and quickly exited the train, heading toward town. Once I made it to a clearing on the outskirts of town, I used my magic to teleport myself as close to my house as possible without waking my assuredly sleeping wife. 

As I got closer to home, I inhaled deeply, Y/N's scent easing all tension in my tired body. I missed our late night talks, her small body snuggled up next to mine, as we slowly dozed off. I missed waking her up every morning, smothering her face with kisses. She was the only one who saw this soft side of me, the only one who calmed my ever roaring inner dragon. 

I eagerly unlocked the door, quietly entering the dark house, kicking my shoes off, and closing the door softly behind me. I quietly padded up the stairs to our bedroom, slowly pushing open the bedroom door and dropping my bag. Laying with her back to me was one of the most beautiful women I had ever laid my eyes on. 

The moonlight gave her smooth skin an angelic glow. Her messy H/C hair covered half of her face as she wrapped herself around my pillow. She had kicked the blankets off, my shirt the only thing covering her body. I walked lightly towards her, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead, but was stopped. 

I stepped back, my eyes widening. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, wondering if my brain was playing tricks on me. Y/N shifted, turning on to her back, and panic immediately set in. My heart pounded in my chest as I stared at the huge bump. "She's pregnant?!" I whispered. Panic instantly turned to guilt when I realized that she had made it through most of her pregnancy alone. Pregnancy alone was already enough strain on her body, so I knew adding the fear of whether I'd return safely was a lot for her to deal with.

Silently stepping closer to the bed, I laid a hand on her swollen belly. Smiling, I kneel to kiss her stomach, nuzzling my nose, instantly catching a mixture of our scents. Taking a deep breath, I rested my head on her belly, pressing my ear close. "Hey, little one, it's daddy" "I know you don't recognize my voice, but I promise I'll make it up to you." "I promise I'll be a better dad than my dad was to me." I heard sniffling and felt a small hand run through my hair. I peered up to see my mate's tear-stained, smiling face. "Daddy loves you and will always be there to protect you," I whispered, kissing her stomach.

"And I love you and missed you so much," standing to kiss her lips. "I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you," I sighed, pressing my forehead against hers, tears burning my eyes. "You're here now..." she says softly, wiping my eyes "...that's all that matters." 

I stood, undressing, as I walked around to the opposite side of the bed. Climbing in, I pulled my wife close, placing one hand underneath my head and the other protectively on her stomach. I placed a kiss to her forehead as she snuggled in closer; both of us slowly nodding off.


	4. Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the boss have a little fun in his office.

"W-What if someone walks in?" Y/N mumbled breathlessly. Her boss, Laxus Dreyar, had her body pinned against the desk, his hands rubbing her clit through her lace thong. She held in a moan as his tongue licked its way up to her ear. 

"I told everyone I had an important phone call, and I didn't want any interruptions." He said as he yanked her panties down, tossing them across the room. 

They had been dating for a year, deciding to keep their relationship a secret, knowing how quickly word spread throughout their workplace. They were good at hiding it too; she stayed to herself and tended to her secretarial duties, and he played the asshole boss role perfectly, knowing that once they were back home, he would make up for it.

He grabbed the zipper at the back of her dress, snatching it down, and slowly peeled the dress from her body, placing it carefully on the back of a nearby chair. Lifting her on the desk, he grabbed her throat, leaning down to devour her lips. Without breaking their kiss, Y/N unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. She moaned out when she felt his fingers enter her, stroking her brutally. 

"We have to be quiet, love," He mumbled, smirking as he moved his thumb across her clit, his fingers moving faster inside her. Y/N unbuttoned his pants, forcing them down, exposing his hard dick. Immediately, she started stroking him slow...agonizingly slow. She smiled when she heard him groan, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip. Pulling her hair from her bun, he yanked her head back, licking and sucking her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, grinding against him. 

This is the moment he was waiting for- the moment where he knew she needed him. He wanted, no needed, to hear her beg. "P-please fuck me, Laxus." she groaned. He loved to hear her beg, her voice full of desire and need. He swiped everything from his desk and laid her back. Gripping her thighs, he pulled her to the edge before kneeling to latch onto her swollen clit. 

Y/N threw her head back, grabbing a handful of his blond locks. He skillfully licked her pussy, alternating between sucking her clit and dipping his tongue inside her. "Yes!" she cried out when his fingers entered her, rubbing lightly against her g-spot. She gripped his hair tighter, pulling him close while grinding against his tongue. Laxus smirked as he curled his fingers, rubbing harder against her sweet spot, sucking harder on her clit. 

He felt her legs tremble, knowing she was close to cumming. Knowing exactly what to do to send her over, he held his fingers against her g-spot before biting down lightly on her clit. Her vision blurred as heat spread through her body. She threw her hand over her mouth, silencing her moans as she collapsed on the desk, cumming around his fingers.

Laxus stood up, licking her juices from his lips and digits, enjoying the sight in front of him. He loved to watch her spread out, her breasts moving slightly as she tried to catch her breath, her E/C eyes glazed over with lust. He pulled her to her feet, kissing her fervently as he palmed her ass. Pulling away, he nipped at her earlobe. "Bend over," he panted, smacking her ass. 

Y/N obediently leaned down, gripping the sides of the desk. She felt him slide against her folds, teasing her. Groaning softly, she pushed her ass against him impatiently. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked tauntingly, slapping his hard erection against her wet entrance. "Baby, please...I- I need to feel you inside me," she begged. 

He thrust deep inside her, pulled out, then buried himself back inside of her again. "Fuuuck," he drawled out as he pounded into her. "You like the way I'm fucking you, baby?" he groaned, gripping her hips. "Yes...Oh God, Yes," she gasped, gripping the desk tighter. "You're so damned tight and wet," he hissed. She bit down on her bottom lip, rotating her hips in an attempt to increase the sensation. Laxus groaned deeply, wrapping her H/C hair tightly in his hand, ramming into her harder. 

He pulled her to his chest by her hair, gave her a few more deep strokes, and pulled away. He turned her around and lifted one of her legs, holding it in the crook of his arm, and thrust back inside of her, extracting a long moan from her. She grabbed his shoulders to balance herself, slamming her eyes shut as he proceeded to pound inside her roughly.

"Look at me," he demanded. "I want you to watch me fuck you," he grunted. Y/N slowly opened her eyes and moaned softly at the sight in front of her. Laxus' cheeks were flushed, sweat dripping down his forehead, with that sexy smirk she loved so much. Her body trembled slightly, a sharp moan tumbling from her lips as he pounded into her at the right angle. Her eyes rolled back as she bit down on her finger, quieting her moans. 

"Let it out," he growled gruffly, causing her eyes to widen. "W-what happened to being quiet?" she said lustfully. "Somebody might hear us" "I...really...don't..care," he growled, emphasizing each word with a hard thrust. "Ahh! ...Fuck!" she moaned out, gaining a triumphant smirk from Laxus. He claimed her lips, pushing himself deeper inside her. He bit her bottom lip before breaking away to thrust faster. 

"Don't Stop!" she pleaded. He knew her orgasm was near. Her trembling walls gave it away. He grabbed her other leg and began ramming into her harder, kissing her hard as he forced his tongue into her mouth, entangling them. She moved her arms to his neck and held tight, moaning into his mouth. She threw her head back, incomprehensible words falling from her lips. 

He felt her walls convulse around him. "Are you ready to cum, love?" he asked, kissing a trail to the soft spot behind her ear. "Y-yes," she responded breathlessly. "Cum for me," he growled in her ear. 

She gripped her walls as tightly around him as possible as his pace increased. Heat spread through her body once again as the pressure inside her burst, and her walls shook violently around him. "Fuck! Laxus!" 

He felt her warm juices around him and groaned, his release near. His muscles tensed as he gave her a few hard thrusts. He gripped her legs tight, burying himself deep one last time before he came inside her. 

Once he had caught his breath, Laxus let go of her legs, placing her down on the desk. She collapsed against his chest, panting exhaustively. He grabbed her chin, lifting it to place a soft kiss on her lips; he then grabbed her hand, pulling her into his office bathroom to wash up. 

They silently got dressed, stealing looks at each other. Laxus turned to his wall clock then turned to her. "We've been in here for over an hour," he chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. "Yea, that phone call must have been really important," she said smirking. 

A hard knock at the door brought them back to reality. Y/N double-checked her clothes, then turned to fix the buttons on Laxus' shirt before gesturing for him to open the door. Giggling softly, remembering that Laxus had trashed his desk, she started to re-position the items on his desk. "Ready for the business meeting?" she heard from behind her. "Good afternoon, Ms. L/N." "My grandson isn't working you too hard, is he?" he said, sitting down on the couch. Smiling at her superior as she walks toward the door, "Good Afternoon, Mr. Dreyar." "I always say a little hard work never hurts." "Y/N is one of the hardest working secretaries in the company," Laxus interjects. 

"I bet she is..." "...Ms. L/N, I believe these belong to you," he says, holding up her red thong. Her face flushes as she tries to talk, deciding to stare at the floor. Laxus snatches the panties from his hands, shoving them into his pocket. The older man chuckles as he stands, walking out the door. "Your secret is safe with me...all I ask for is great-grandbabies," he calls over his shoulder. "Oh, and Laxus...be sure to zip your pants, wouldn't want to give our business partners a show." Quickly zipping his pants, Laxus kisses her forehead and nudges her out the door. "Can I have my panties back, now?" she asked, still blushing. "Nope...you won't be needing them anyway." he retorts, smacking her lightly on the butt. He knew how much she hated being panty-less in public. "Oh, you'll pay for that," she said, folding her arms over her chest. "I plan on it..." he teased, loud enough that only they could hear. "Now get back to work, Ms. L/N." winking as he walks away. She giggled softly as she sat down to log into her computer, counting down the time until her boss' return.


	5. Stubborn Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have struggled with how to show love for years, finally accepting your love for Laxus, you want to show him, but he doesn't seem interested. How will the blond Dragon Slayer handle your confession?   
> *Angst & Fluff*

I wasn't a crier.

Crying is for the weak, and re-quip mages didn't show weakness. At least, that's what my father taught me. So why was I sitting here, crying in the lap of my 'big sister' Mira? Crying over a man, nonetheless? A man that I was positive had ice in the place of his heart. 

"W-what did I e-ever do to him?!" I sobbed. "A-all I e-ever did was be there for him, and he j-just pushes me away." I haven't felt this hurt since my mother died, leaving me to deal with a broken heart and a cold father. His way of proving his "love" was non-stop torture and training to become stronger, mentally, and physically. I could hear his words echoing in my head. 

"Crying is for the weak...there is no place for the weak in this family..." "...nobody will ever love you if you're weak!" 

My body shook at the memory of his leather whip, breaking my skin. 

"Y/N, Laxus has had a hard life," Mira said, running her fingers soothingly through my hair. "He's stubborn, cocky, and doesn't trust easily," she said, giggling lightly. "You can blame his father for that." she sighed, rubbing small circles in my back. 

"That didn't stop me!" I snapped, sitting up. "My father tortured me for years...made it hard for me to trust anybody..." I sighed, looking down at my shaky hands. I spilled my heart to Mira, telling her everything about my life before joining Fairy Tail. She was the only one that I could tell everything to and not feel like I was being judged. "Y/N, do you love him?" I raised an eyebrow at her question. Did I love Laxus? I felt this pain in my chest when he started pushing me away. I missed him when he was gone; I felt so gloomy in his absence, but when he would walk through the guild doors, my heart would skip a beat, and I felt so happy and light. If that is what love felt like, then yes, I love him. "You wouldn't be sitting here crying to me if you didn't." she beamed. "You know you have to tell him, right?" 

~A Few Days Later...~

"Laxus, can we talk?" I asked anxiously, standing against the balcony. "Go away." He snapped, closing his eyes. I was beyond tired of being ignored by the lightning bastard. He was going to hear me, whether he wanted to or not. "No!" I yelled, stomping toward him, poking him in the chest. He growled, standing to his feet, pushing past me as he walked down the stairs. "What have I ever done to you, Laxus?! "I shouted, catching the attention of our guildmates. "You know that you can trust me, right?!" "You do know that everyone's not out to hurt you like your father?!" I spat, immediately silencing the usual rowdy guild. Lightning crackled around him as he walked towards me. "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY FATHER!" He roared, clenching his fist. 

"Oh, I don't?! " I turned away, lifting my shirt over my head. I could hear him gasp, his lightning instantly dissipating. I never showed anyone the scars on my back, but I felt that this was the only way to get through to him. "This is a reminder of MY father..." "...he whipped me every time I cried...until I could no longer shed tears." I exhaled, facing him as I re-covered my chest and back. "He made me believe that loving someone would make me weak" "I didn't realize how wrong he was until a few days ago." I sat on the bench, looking at my hands. "I never realized how much love is here at Fairy Tail. I haven't felt this loved since my mother died." I mumbled. 

"Y/N, I did-" I held my hand up, cutting him off. "Let me finish, please," I said, my voice shaking. "Ugh! I hate crying!" I mutter, wiping my eyes. "It took me a few days to realize that crying doesn't make me weak." "It means that I have emotions; that I shouldn't be afraid to feel pain, fear, remorse, or love." "I have spent the last few days, wondering how to say this..." "...how to deal with this fear of not being good enough, of being too..." I exhaled slowly. "...being too weak," I mumbled, fighting to slow my pounding heart. 

"I love you, Laxus," I whispered, praying that he heard me. "W-What did you say?" I sighed, speaking louder. "I love you, Laxus. I've loved you for a while now, but I didn't know how to say it." I placed my head in my hands, hiding my face. "I was afraid that I would lose you what we have." 

We sat there in silence, tears filling my eyes. After some time, I heard him stand from the table. Of course, he leaves when I finally open my heart to him. My body trembled as I sobbed at my thoughts. My father was right; nobody loves the weak. 

I felt strong arms wrap around me, and I jumped, looking at the blond in front of me. His gray eyes were filled with sadness as he stared into mine. "Please stop crying, Y/N," he said, swiping his thumb across my cheek to remove my tears. "I'm sorry I pushed you away. I'm sorry that I hurt you, and I'm sorry that I never told you how I felt." He blushed, nervously slicking his hair back. "Y-you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met...you're caring and most definitely not weak." "I love you, Y/N, and I-I will spend the rest of my life showing you that\" he stuttered, as I blushed, smiling at him. He grabbed my face and connected our lips, startling me. I naturally wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him tight, my body craving to be closer to him. 

He was the first to pull away, chuckling softly. He pecked me once more on the lips before he stood up, holding out his hand. "Have dinner with me?" I looked over his shoulder, spotting Mira, giving me a 'thumbs-up.' I smiled, grabbing his hand. "Of course." He pulled me to my feet, intertwining our fingers as we headed toward the guild doors, hand-in-hand.


	6. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus gets hurt on a mission, and Y/N believes it is all her fault.   
> (You will be portrayed as Bickslow's younger sister, so of course, some of your features will not match hers...)  
> [FLUFF & ANGST]

Y/N watched his chest rise and fall slowly, a routine she had fallen into for the last 2 days. With deep remorse, she watched him, desperately waiting for him to wake up. She eyed his bandaged abdomen and bruised face as she chewed her bottom lip nervously. She ran her fingers through her midnight blue hair, gripping slightly, hoping to soothe the pounding of her head. She couldn't remember the last time she ate, and the only way she slept was when Bickslow begged Mira to use her Sleeping Magic on her. Mira had even threatened her to go downstairs to shower, promising her that she would watch over Laxus until she returned.

Her heart ached as she replayed their last conversation repeatedly in her mind. She'd been pissed that he had been taking so many missions, wishing he would take a break to spend some time with her or even go on some missions together. She was convinced that no matter how many times he said that he loved her, he loved his teammates and missions more.

He and her brother forbade her from going on dangerous missions with the Thunder Legion after being injured on their last mission, a mission that left her limping and still needing assistance putting on a shirt. Y/N just wanted to spend some time with her boyfriend of 4 years without it being about missions or including his team, especially since they were able to see him more than she could. She didn't think she was asking for too much, especially when she took fewer missions to pacify both her overprotective brother and boyfriend.

"Just admit you don't love me, Laxus!" she yelled at his back, following him into their bedroom. "Y/N, I do love you...what are you going on about?" "Prove it." "Give the mission to another S-Class mage." "Babe, I can't do that, but I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back," he said as he stepped toward her, grabbing her face.

"...I love you, Laxus, but I don't know if I can keep coming in 3rd place in your life." She stepped away, wiping her tear-stained cheeks. "I'm going to stay at Bickslow's...good luck on your mission." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y/N dropped her head to her knees, fighting to stop the words repeatedly replaying in her head. Grabbing her knees, she rocked back and forth, sobbing. She blamed herself. If she hadn't been so damned selfish, he would have been able to focus on their mission. He would have come home safe as he promised before every mission. 

She felt someone sit down next to her, pulling her body into a hard chest. One hand brushed through her hair, soothingly, as the other held her tight, rocking her body against theirs. "He'll be okay, Mini-Me. He has to heal." "I-it's all my fault that he got hurt..." 

She felt her brother's arm tighten around her, shushing her. He ran his fingers through her hair, humming a familiar tune, a tune their mother used to soothe them to sleep when they were younger. The ache in her chest slowly subsided, her sobs turned into small dry hiccups as her weary body relaxed into her older brother's chest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y/N jolted in her sleep, immediately sitting up, searching for Laxus. She rubbed her blurry eyes and peered around the room, discovering that she was no longer in the infirmary, but in her and Laxus' bedroom. She frowned as she jumped out of bed, ready to tear her brother a new hole. He knew that she wanted to be by Laxus' side when he woke up. 

She hurried into the bathroom, speeding through her morning routine. She threw on a dress and slid her feet into some sandals before heading down the stairs. Her stomach grumbled as she sniffed the air, the smell of ham filling her senses. She would yell at him on the way to the guildhall. 

Rounding the corner, she gasped, her eyes going wide. Standing in the kitchen, plating pancakes and ham was Laxus. His arm was no longer in a sling, and all of the bandages and bruises were gone.

As if nothing went wrong between them, Laxus stepped toward her and lifted her into his arms, and kissed her deeply. They kissed liked they'd been apart for years, arms clinging to each other, afraid to let go. Pulling away, he looked deep into her eyes and stepped away.

He walked into the living room and retrieved something from his coat. "I have something for you..." She heard him take a deep breath. "...but before I give it to you, I need you to understand something." He raked, shaky fingers through his hair, slowing, letting out a breath. "You know I'm not too big on words and emotions, so I'll explain this the best way I can." 

She nodded for him to continue as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "I'm sorry that I have been so busy lately and not getting to spend time with you..." "...I need you to know that these last few missions have been hard, but worth it because I wouldn't have been able to give you this...."

Laxus knelt, opening a black box with the most beautiful gold diamond ring that her eyes had seen. 

"Y/N, no more long missions, well...none without you..." he smirked, looking into her eyes. "Y/N, I love you, and from now on, you will be included in every aspect of my life." "I want, no need you by my side for the rest of my life... if you'll have me." She couldn't breathe. Not only was she happy, but she wanted to kick herself for being such a baby about his missions. He DID love her. 

She smiled, nodding her head frantically, afraid if she opened her mouth, she would scream. She dropped to his height, pecking 'I love you's' into his lips as tears slid down her face. She watched him affectionately as his trembling hands slid the ring on her finger. 

"Yes, Mr. Dreyar. I'll be yours now and forever." He kissed her lips, wiping her tears with his thumb. He smiled and kissed her once more before they stood to their feet. "How about we eat, then head to the guildhall to tell everyone the news?" she asked as Laxus guided her to the table. "We can go anywhere you want, babe, as long as you're by my side."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the double angst; I promise the next 2 or 3 are smutty and fluffy. Please comment and tell me how you feel.


	7. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Laxus finally act on their hidden feelings.  
> *SMUT & LIGHT FLUFF*

Your legs were wrapped around his waist, the F/C silk robe riding up your damp thighs. His sharp teeth dragged against your throat, nibbling at your pulse. He growled low at the moans tumbling from your lips, burning the sweet melodies in his memory. He lifted his head, his grey eyes looking into your lust-filled E/C orbs. He leaned in and captured your lips hungrily, biting your bottom lip when he felt you grind against his tented pants. 

The sexual tension between you and Laxus was definitely there and truthfully had always been there. You could see it when your eyes met, and in the way your hands brushed when you sat his daily glass of ale on the bar, the static electricity making you retract your hands even from the faintest touch.

He hadn't admitted it to anyone, but he'd craved you from the start; your calm and caring persona soothing to him. He'd fallen in love with your soft demeanor, the way you greeted everyone with your beautiful, heart-stopping smile, and how you introduced yourself to him fearlessly after he returned from exile all those years ago. He was intrigued, and from then on, he watched you, not in the way of a stalker, but the way a man would when he was in love. 

Laxus had imagined being in this exact position, having you pinned against the wall, wanting to hear you say just how much you needed him. You crept into his dreams at night, begging him to touch you here, to fuck you harder, and he was more than happy to oblige. As bad as he needed to feel you, he wanted this moment to last. He wanted to watch you come undone. He longed to hear his name fall from your beautiful lips. 

"Bedroom?" he groaned, gripping your thighs to stop the grinding against his erection. You looked up at him, whimpering at the absence of his body. "Str-straight ahead," you replied breathlessly, pointing a finger across the living room toward your open door. Laxus carried you toward the room, a low growl escaping his throat as he tried to ignore the feeling of your hand stroking him through his pants and the nips at his neck. 

He dropped you on the bed, separating long enough to undress. He slowly untied your robe, raising an eyebrow at you when you blushed, covering up your breasts. He leaned down, slowly removing your hands. "You look beautiful, Y/N," he said while grabbing your chin to look into your eyes. He slowly took in your small frame, burning your nude body into his memory. He kisses you softly on the lips, whispering just how beautiful you are to him. He feels your small hands stroke him, and his breath hitches against your lips, his eyes closing, relishing the feeling of your hands wrapped around his hard dick. 

You loved seeing this side of Laxus; it was unexpected and comforting, knowing that he would allow you to see the passion and desire he hid deep inside. You loved the way his lips felt on your body, but most of all, you loved the way he kept his eyes on you as if he was taking mental pictures to store into his memory forever.

He licked down your neck to your hardened nipple, where he latched on hungrily. Laxus heard you gasp above him, your small fingers softly running through his hair. He slid his hand down your stomach, groaning as his fingers slid between your folds. 

"You're so wet," he moaned into your neck, his hand now rubbing your swollen clit. He nipped at your neck, then chin, kissing lightly until he reached your lips, kissing you hungrily as he continued to circle your clit. Your hands gripped his shoulders, moaning into his mouth as you ground yourself into his hand. 

"L-Laxus...Please.." you begged. His eyes snapped toward you, looking into your lidded eyes. "Please, what baby girl?" he whispered. "Please, keep touching you...please fuck you?" he asked as he slid two fingers deep inside of you. "What do you need from me, baby?" he said, placing open-mouthed kisses down your neck. 

"Fuuuck..." you groaned. "I-I need you" you looked up at him through your lashes, blushing at your needy words. He was fighting the urge to pound into you. He slid his fingers from your dripping core, sucking the juices from them. Leaning down to kiss you once more before he slid down your body to the floor and hooked your legs over his shoulders. He placed one teasing lick against your clit, watching you take your bottom lip between your teeth, your eyes slowly closing. 

He tapped your thigh, smirking up at you. "Eyes on me," was all he said before he flicked your swollen clit, causing your hips to buck toward his face. You took in a shaky breath, licking your lips, "Ss-hit," you moaned out, looking deep into his eyes. 

You chewed your bottom lip, moaning at the slurps and sucks that came from the gorgeous man below you. Never in your life would you have imagined that you would have the man of your best dreams, Laxus Dreyar, in your bedroom, nonetheless between your thighs, devouring you. 

You weren't his type, or so you thought. You weren't the pretty and confident type; you could barely walk without tripping over your own two feet, and in your own opinion, didn't compare to the other gorgeous girls in the guild. You liked to hide in the darkest corner away from your rowdy counterparts, your head deep into your poetry journal, only coming out to either go home, check the request board, or help Mirajane behind the bar. 

You dug the heels of your feet into the mattress, your back arching off the bed, gasping when you felt his thick fingers slide deeper inside you. Your hips bucked harshly, hissing when his sharp teeth scraped against your clit.

Laxus loved the sight of you wriggling, your hips trying to push his fingers deeper. He repeated this over and over, pulling sweet moans from your throat. He jerked his fingers in and out of your dripping wet core, hitting that spot you had never been able to hit, your thighs trembling. You grabbed a handful of his hair, pushing his tongue harder against your clit. You were getting so close to exploding. "Fuck...L-Laxus p-please." you groaned as your toes curled. 

He gave your clit one last lick before standing. Your hand dropped between your legs, rubbing slightly as you watched him grab his pants from the floor, grabbing a condom from the back pocket. You moaned softly as he slid the condom over his huge appendage, licking your chapped lips as he stops to watch you. 

He moves your hand and spreads your thighs, eyeing your body slowly. He then grips your thighs and wraps them around his waist. Leaning down to place a quick kiss to your swollen lips, he hisses as he slides himself halfway inside your tight pussy. He watches your facial expression as he rolls his hips slowly, a deep growl rumbling in his chest as your eyes flutter close, your mouth hanging open. 

"Y/N," he moans as his hips snap forward. Immediately, your eyes shoot open, the hunger in his eyes, causing you to moan out. "Good girl," he mumbles as he pushes deeper inside you. Your legs tighten around his waist, your walls gripping his length, bringing him closer to his release. 

You cry when his body slams into yours, mouth dropping open. Laxus leans down, pulling your bottom lip between his teeth, sucking softly. You moan against his lips, the squelching sounds of your wet pussy echoing off the walls. You try so hard to fight the rolling of your eyes; the sting of the smack against your thigh brings your eyes back to his face. 

"You're mine, Y/N," he groans, his eyes never leaving yours. "Only I can make you feel this good." You could only nod your head, a low groan, the only thing coming from your lips. "Say it, baby...tell me you're mine," he commands, his fingers gripping your hips as he thrust deeper into you. 

"Fuck, Laxus," you moan. "I'm yours," you manage to huff out, thighs trembling. "A-All yours" He slows his strokes, pulling out, coming up on his knees, and lifts your hips. He grips your hips tight, slowly sliding back inside of you, hitting that spot once again. 

Laxus watches your face, trying to focus on getting you off first. He wouldn't dare cum before he got to feel you cum around him. He pulls you closer, his dick pressing deeper inside you, smirking when your hands grip his biceps tighter. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed you trying to fight your release. 

He quickened his thrust, shaking his head. "Don't hold back. Cum for me. I wanna feel you cum." He releases one of your legs, moving his hand to your clit, his fingers rubbing unrelenting circles as he slams deeper. 

You screamed out as your walls clench around him, your orgasm shaking your entire being. You rake your nails down his arms, his name tumbling from your lips like a new mantra. You hear Laxus moan above you, his eyes never leaving your face, as his hips continue to slam against yours. 

He grips your hips as his thrusts begin to slow. He leans down to capture your lips, now giving slow, deep strokes. He stills, growling harshly as he releases into the condom. 

Laxus kissed you once more, groaning as he slowly slid from your tight hold. "I meant what I said..." he said, his forehead against yours. "You're mine, and I'm yours, Y/N" "I don't want or need anybody else but you." You let out a shaky breath, your heart drumming against your rib cage. "You mean that?" you whisper, searching his eyes. 

Laxus lifted himself on his elbows, slowly scanning your face. "I love you, Y/N" You stare back at him, mouth agape at the words that just left his lips. "Say it again," you whispered, grabbing his face. He smiled, pressing his forehead against yours, pecking your lips. "I love you, Y/N." 

"I love you too, Laxus." "I'm yours, and you're mine," you whispered against his lips. "All yours and I'll make sure everyone knows it."


	8. Look at Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Laxus have some fun in front of the mirror.

It had really been a long day, and Y/N was thankful that she was finally off work. All she wanted was a hot shower to wash away the day's sweat from being in her stuffy office and to cuddle up with her favorite guy. 

She could hear the shower running as she walked into their apartment. She walked toward the bedroom door, unzipping her dress and toeing off her heels. The bathroom door was propped open, light steam tumbling into the bedroom. Y/N padded softly toward the open door, shivering when she heard a deep moan. She rid herself of her bra and panties, tossing them into the nearby basket. 

Laxus stood with his head thrown back against the shower wall, pumping into his hand. She chewed her bottom lip as she watched the water cascade down his muscular frame. Leaning against the door frame, Y/N's hand slid down her stomach to her clit, rubbing small circles as she watched him, biting her finger to quiet her moans.

"F-fuck" Laxus gasped, leaning forward as he fucked into his fist. Y/N couldn't help it and groaned as her fingers slid into her wet core. She moaned softly as Laxus' eyes snapped toward her, smirking as he eyed her up and down. 

He gave himself a few teasing strokes before beckoning her with his finger. Y/N slowly moved toward the shower, sighing as she stepped under the hot stream, replacing his hand with hers, stroking slowly. "Enjoy the show?" he asked as he nibbled on her neck. "Mhm," she moaned, tipping her head back, allowing him better access. 

Laxus leaned his forehead against hers, groaning as he pushed her hand away, stepping out of the shower. He dried himself off, turning around to wipe the condensation from the mirror. Laxus caught Y/N's eyes in their reflection, smirking as he took his hard length into his hand, stroking. "Would you like to join me, or should I finish by myself?" 

Y/N showered quickly, then stepped out, grabbing her towel to dry herself. Laxus grabbed the towel from her hands, tossing it onto the counter, and pulled her into a deep kiss. He roughly grabbed her hips, turning her around to face the mirror, earning a gasp as he pushed her into the counter.

"Since you enjoyed watching so much...I want you to watch me fuck you," he mumbled as he sucked on her earlobe. Y/N whimpered as she looked at their reflection, wiggling her ass against his hard-on. 

Laxus hissed, sliding his hand down between her thighs, drawing harsh circles into her clit. Y/N could only moan when Laxus' finger found it's way into her aching core, his palm rubbing against her clit. She ground herself on and off his finger as she watched Laxus' expression in the mirror. Y/N leaned forward, closing her eyes as Laxus added another finger, using his other hand to spread her legs apart. 

"Look up," Laxus commanded as he wrapped his hand in her hair, yanking until their eyes met in the mirror. Her legs trembled once he removed his fingers. Y/N's mouth fell open as he slid into her, filling her up. Before she had the chance to drop her head, it was yanked back to look at their reflection. "Y/N...Look at me." His voice low and gravely as he pulled out of her, grabbing her hip to pull her back onto his thick dick.

Y/N let out a long moan, dragging her nails across his thigh. She felt her legs tremble, threatening to give way as Laxus pounded mercilessly into her. She watched Laxus' facial expression; his head was thrown back, and eyes closed briefly as he bit his lip. The way he looked at her once his eyes opened gave her chills. 

Laxus moved his hand to her neck, squeezing lightly, making Y/N lean her head back. He added more pressure, groaning as she tightened around him. He loosened his grip as he slowed his thrusts, pushing deeper, sliding out to the tip, then slamming back in. "S-Shit babe...d-do it again." She moaned as she tightened her walls around him, her head falling forward just as he fought to push deeper inside her. Laxus tutted at her, gripping her throat again as he pulled her flush to his chest.

"Look at how well you're taking me," he purred into her ear, catching Y/N's eyes in the mirror. "You like watching me fuck your pretty pussy?" She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, nodding her head. He reached up, pulling her lip from between her teeth. "I wanna hear you," he chided, smirking at her. 

"La- Oh fuck!" she cried as he slammed into her, punching the air from her chest. Her body quaked as her heart hammered in her chest. Y/N fought to keep her eyes from rolling back, reaching up to grip Laxus' wrist as she pushes back against him, matching his thrusts.

"You feel so good..." he huffs, groaning as he feels her walls flutter around hum. "...s-so fucking good." He releases her throat, moving one hand to your hip, the other against her clit. "You gonna cum, baby?" Though he knew the answer already, he wanted to hear her say it. "Y-yes!" As soon as Y/N's response left her lips, he plowed into her, using two fingers to pinch her clit. 

He watched as her mouth fell open in a silent cry, grunting roughly as she rocked back against him, their movements in sync. Y/N's eyes widened, gasping as warmth spread through her body. Her lungs burned as she fought to breathe, squeezing Laxus' wrist as she threw her head back. 

Laxus slammed into her once...twice...three times, before they came together, Laxus growling loudly as his hot cum spilled inside her, sending her plummeting over the edge with a high pitched whine. 

They collapsed against the sink, silently catching their breaths. Laxus was the first to break the silence, grunting as he finally slides himself from inside of her throbbing core. He cleaned himself up first, then noticing Y/N's tired state, he wiped her up before scooping her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her down, then climbed in next to her, smiling when she snuggled into his chest. 

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her forehead. 

"Love you too."


	9. Touch and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus comes home to you masturbating.  
> SMUT & HELLA FLUFFINESS

Y/N hissed as she stood from her bubble bath, drying her body carefully. "Damn Natsu and his stupid obsession with fighting," she complained, skimming the towel lightly over her bruised thighs and stomach.

"Laxus is gonna kill 'im." She laughed while walking into the bedroom, sitting on the bed, and massaging her sore limbs. Laxus wasn't totally against their sparring; sometimes, she'd catch him smiling, proud that she could finally go toe-to-toe with the Fire Dragon Slayer after months of training. Nonetheless, he warned that if she had so much as broke a nail, that he would shock Natsu from one end of Fiore to the next.

She smiled, the memory of how they met years ago coming to mind. Admittedly, she had despised the cocky blond, hating him for "saving her" from Natsu's wrath. Y/N didn't like being the damsel-in-distress; she'd had enough of that back home with her four older brothers. She needed to prove her strength, no matter how many times Natsu knocked her on her ass, and she wasn't gonna let the irritating, but sexy Lightning Dragon Slayer stop her.

That was the moment that Laxus fell for her. In his eyes, she wasn't like most girls, fragile and weak. He loved that she could take a beating and still stand up, ready to spar again. Yes, she was beautiful, even with tousled hair, a bruised face, and a busted lip; Y/N was beautiful to him, but he was more interested in how well she held her own. After weeks of "begging" her to train, Y/N finally indulged him, excited to get the chance to spar with the Laxus Dreyar. She wouldn't admit it, but she would sneak into the forest to watch him train, ogling his sweaty physique, later running home to relieve the pressure between her thighs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y/N sighed as she fell against her thick blanket, closing her eyes. She was really missing Laxus. The need to hear his voice, and feel him next to her, made her hate that he was an S-Class mage. He had been on a mission for about three weeks and wasn't due home until the end of the week. 

She slowly slid her hands down her frame, needing to feel some sort of contact, even if it wasn't from the one she needed the most. Her fingers danced down her stomach, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth when her fingers slid across her swollen clit.

She whimpered softly as she slid two fingers between her folds, collecting her slick juices, and began rubbing soft circles against her clit. Y/N's body shuddered as her fingers moved a little faster, the thought of Laxus pounding into her, driving her closer and closer to the edge. Unbeknownst to her, said the man had just silently crept into their apartment, kicking off his shoes, stalking towards the stairs to surprise his girlfriend.

"L-Laxus..." she moaned, her thighs trembling while her other hand pinched at her hard nipple. "Laxus...baby, don't stop..." she huffed, causing her dragon to stop in his tracks. Frozen in place, he listened intently, his breath quickening as his name tumbled from her lips, his dick hardening immediately. He slowly ascended the stairs, peering into the doorway. He bit his lip, swallowing a groan, as he took in Y/N's disheveled state. Pupils blown and mouth watering, Laxus stepped closer, disregarding the creaky floorboard that gave away his presence, smirking when her eyes flew open.

Y/N slowly pulling her fingers from her sopping wet core, lowering her legs to stand and greet her beau. "Uh, uh, don't stop now." He walked toward her and pushed her back into her previous position, kneeling between her open thighs to kiss her fervently. He then guided her fingers back to their former spot, pushing two of each of their fingers inside her. "I wanna watch you cum," he whispered against her lips, biting down on her bottom lip as he glided their fingers in and out of her.

"Oh, Fuck!" Y/N cried out. Gods, Laxus loved the way she sounded. He'd missed hearing her make those sweet noises for him and only him. He slid his thumb across her clit, groaning when she clenched around his fingers, her wetness cascading down his wrist. He moaned deeply as she rocked herself on their fingers, the fingers from her free hand, leaving little half-moons in his bicep. Laxus loved to watch Y/N come apart, the sexiest pants and whines falling from her lips.

"Laxus!" she cried into the open room. Humming, he gripped her hair, pulling her head up to look into her face. "You gonna cum for me?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers. She nodded, her lower body lifting off the bed; Laxus curved his fingers against hers, pushing into her sweet spot, stroking roughly.

"Cum for me, baby," When Laxus guided their fingers once more against her g-spot, she squealed, her eyes rolling back, her hips still humping into their hands. She felt Laxus slowly slide their fingers from her still trembling core, watching him as he took their fingers into his mouth and sucked her juices from them. She whimpered lightly, nibbling her lip as his tongue swirled around the pad of her fingers. 

She pulled him by his shirt, angling her mouth over his, kissing him. She felt him groan against her lips as her fingers slid up his crotch before she popped the button of his pants. Laxus pulled away, quickly ridding himself of his clothes. 

Laxus eyed her frame slowly, then lowered himself on the bed behind her. He kissed her softly, his arms curling around her chest. "I missed you, Y/N," he mumbled into her neck. "I missed you too, Laxus." 

Y/N loved moments like these. The tender moments when he was soft and sweet. When he thrived on making her feel every emotion, he felt, the slow deep strokes when he wanted their moments to lasts all night. Her hands reached behind her, wrapping around his neck to his hair. She turned her head slightly, pushing her lips against his, both sighing softly when he slid deep inside her. 

Laxus opened his eyes, breath hitching as he scanned Y/N's face. She was the most beautiful woman in all of Fiore and would gladly electrocute anyone who said otherwise. He took in her glossy E/C eyes, long eyelashes, blushed cheeks, and full lips. He attentively watched her eyes flutter open, groaning softly as she mewled. He couldn't help but lean down and place soft kisses against her face and neck. He gripped her thigh and slowly slid out of her, then back in, hissing as she clenched around him. If he could stay here in this moment with her, he would. He'd stay buried inside her, forever breathing in her calming scent. 

Laxus released her leg, positioning himself on top of her and placing her legs around his waist. He kissed her lips, chin, then her neck, before sliding back where he belonged. Y/N arched into the blond's chest, immediately latching onto his bottom lip. Laxus placed his hand at her back, lifting her at the waist and pushing himself deeper inside her silky walls, picking up the pace slightly. He felt her body trembling, his name and broken moans falling from her lips in murmurs, and it was music to his ears.

"I l-love you..." Y/N gasps as she slowly rolled her hips. Laxus could feel his heart skip a beat. He's heard her say it before, but for some reason, he wanted to hear her repeat it. He needed to hear it. He gripped her back tighter, pulling her deeper into his chest, sucking tenderly on her neck. "Say it again." Y/N whimpered, looking into the blond's eyes. She rolled her hips again, gasping as she felt Laxus hitting that sweet spot deep within her. "l-love you...I love you, Laxus."

Laxus looked at Y/N's face. The woman beneath could only be described with one word. Perfect. "I love you too, Y/N..." He didn't understand why he had never said it before. "I love you so much." Maybe it was because they had been apart for three weeks. Maybe it was because it was what he truly felt. That's it. He really did love her. How had he never said it before?

He had no problem showing her that he cared about her, and he was sure that she knew his feelings, but he never initially said those three words. Laxus' name tumbled from her lips again as her walls clamped around him, her nails clawing at his back as she shuddered and climaxed. Laxus pulled out one last time, pushing in deep as he came, Y/N's walls fluttering around him. 

The lovers laid there, silently staring into each other's eyes, never disconnecting. Minutes passed before their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss, Laxus whispering, "I love you" repeatedly. 

Y/N knew that Laxus loved her, but it set her heart at ease to actually hear him say it. She knew it was hard for the blond to express his feelings verbally, and even if he never uttered those words again, she would be content. She would make sure that she said it enough for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Kudos are great but I'd love to read your comment.


End file.
